


Natasha Romanov

by FemSanzo291



Series: Keeping Secrets [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemSanzo291/pseuds/FemSanzo291
Summary: Natasha Romanov was a target of SHIELD. That was until Strike Team Delta though that they should try and recruit her instead.Mentioned in SyFy's article FanFiction SDCC 2019 His Dark Materials,  Supernatural, Marvel, and more.





	1. 2002

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha was born in 1982 instead of 1984 for this fic.  
> Electronic communication - blod  
> Alea's mind ability - italics
> 
> Thank you Ravenclaw_Nerd for bring it to my attention that my fic was mentioned in the article.

A small team was sent to take down the Black Widow. It was both Strike Team Alpha and Strike Team Delta. Delta had the lead and Alpha was providing backup. As both Alea and Clint got into position over the building that they believed the Black Widow’s target was in their comms crackled to life.

**"Carter remember you are acting as both the eyes for us and Barton's ears."** It was Sitwell. He was the head of Alpha team.

"I know Sitwell. We should be fine here."

Alea turned to watch Clint take out his left comm before doing the same to the right. Alea held her hand out for him to hand her the comms. He pulled out a pair of hearing aids and slid them both in. He made eye contact and Alea entered his mind.

_ "You ready for this, Carter?"  _

_ "Of course, Barton. Coulson knows our plan right?" _

Clint pulls out his bow and starts to put it together. He nods as he checks his string tension. He then lays it down on the concrete barrier.

It was several hours before they saw someone approach the building that didn't belong. A redheaded woman walking through the main doors. Alea took out her binoculars and watched her through the windows.

**"Have you got eyes on the Widow?"** Sitwell asked.

**"I do. She's the redhead that just went through the main entrance. She's heading to the main office now."** Alea tapped Clint's shoulder. He handed her his bow. He then made his way down the building.

Alea held the bow up mimicking Clint. She watches as Clint slips into the building from the side entrance. Hoping for hell that Sitwell and the rest of Alpha team hadn’t noticed the switch. 

**“Carter, does Barton have a clear shot?”** Coulson asks.

Alea forces her way into Coulson’s head.  _ “He’s moved into the building. Plan A has started.” _

_ “Good,” _ Coulson responded.

Soon Clint intercepted the Black Widow. Alea reentered Clint's head to listen in.

_ "Your the assassin known as the Black Widow aren't you?"  _

_ Alea watched though Clint's eyes as the Widow raised a gun. _

_ "What is it to you?"  _

_ “I am an agent of SHIELD and I am here to recruit you.” _

_ The Widow faltered for just a second.  _

_ Clint continued, “If you do not leave with me you will be shot the moment you leave here.” _

_ “What do you mean?”  _

_ “SHIELD has you surrounded. Now I have orders to kill you, but I believe that you are done with working for the KGB. Am I right?” _

_ The Widow stiffened before she nodded. _

_ “Then join SHIELD. You can work for SHIELD and take out those who you used to work for.”  _

_ The Widow nodded and Alea left Clint’s head. _

Alea watched through a window as Clint moved to leave out a way that SHIELD is not covering.

**“Carter does Barton have a clear shot?”** Sitwell asked.

"No." Alea put the bow down. She started to break it down knowing Clint would join them right before they left. She slid it back into the case before throwing it over her shoulder.

**"Carter is Barton with you?"** Coulson asked.

“Yes,” Alea replied before entering Coulson’s mind. 

_ “He’s got the Widow. Get them to pack up.” _

_ “Alright.” _

Alea didn’t leave Coulson’s mind. She did focus back on the real world though. 

“The Widow has made her way out of the building. Agent Barton is in pursuit.” Alea made her way into the building through the roof access. She headed down as she heard outrage over the comms. She pulled them out as she made it back to the elevator. 

When she made it down to the first floor she could see a few agents milling around. She headed out to the vans. She slid into the passenger seat in the same one that Coulson was driving. Alea dropped the two sets of comms onto the dash. She pulled the seatbelt over her body and leaned back.

_ “Alea, Clint left his comms with you?”  _

_ “From the start. As soon as we got settled. Get going Clint will bet us there at this rate.”  _

“Alright, bossy.” Coulson started the van. He headed out to the airport. 

Once they made it there they could see Clint leaned against the side of the jet. The Widow was standing next to him. Alea for the first time got a good look of the Widow. Her hair was cherry red, and skin finely tanned. She had on a skintight black bodysuit that revealed that her body was one that men lusted over.

Once all of Alpha team had boarded the jet Clint and the Widow got on. Alea and Coulson followed. Clint allowed Alea to sit next to the Widow. Coulson kept Alpha team back.

"So, I'm Alea Carter. What's your real name? Or at least one you want to go by long term?" Alea asked once they were in the air.

"Natalia Romanov."

Coulson had joined them with a stack of paperwork in hand. He had already started to write.

"So what we are going to do with you, Ms. Romanov, is you are going to allow agent Carter to enter your head. This is so we know that your answers are true. After you go through your reconditioning at SHIELD we will allow you to ask for a memory wipe." Coulson did not look up from the papers in his lap.

"Alright then. Let's get started." 

Alea nodded and made eye contact. She quickly found were the loosest part of her mind was and signaled for Coulson to start. 

As each question was answered Alea could tell that Romanov's answers were at least true to her. Whether or not they were true in reality was different, but she was telling no couscous lies. When they were done Alea pulled free.

"Your eyes turn purple when you use your powers."

"They do. Always have."

When they made it to SHIELD Romanov stopped Alea from leaving for a second.

"How effective is your mind wiping?" 

"Very. The first person I did a permanent wipe doesn't remember even now. I did it in 1974. I can also just remove specific people if you so wish. Think on it and come find me when you graduate from the academy." Alea leaves Natalia Romanov on the jet.


	2. 2003

Once Natalie had gone through her programming and what little training that she had to before being officially allowed to do field missions she changed her name to Natasha. Once placed on Strike Team Delta she fit in very well with the rest of the team. After her first mission with SHIELD and after debriefing Alea, Clint and she were talking in Alea’s lab.

“So is that how all missions will go?” Natasha asked as she sat down at the desk in the back of the lab.

“FUBAR? No,” Alea sat down on the desk on the left next to a microwave, “that just happens when you send Clint on a milk run. It happens less often in higher difficulty missions.”

Clint had sat down next to Natasha on a rolling chair that he started to spin around on.

“For most wouldn’t that be the other way around?” Alea pulled out her pager and placed it on its charger.

“Yes, but I thrive in chaos. I cause it when it isn’t already happening.” Clint tosses Alea his pager to put it on the charger as well.

“Also is what that junior agent said true? That you have one of the highest clearance levels here?” Nat also tossed her pager over along with her comm.

“It’s very true. I joined SHIELD in seventy-five, back when Peggy Carter was still the Director. She’s both my adopted mother and before that was my godmother. When I was brought in I remade the security system and help make several things. I was given the highest level clearance after a year because when people asked if I could keep a secret I pointed out that no-one knew my actual last name, did they? Even now no-one knows my actual last name. Though I do know that there is a betting pool on it.”

The door slides open to reveal a young woman who was dressed in a white lab coat. “Agents Carter, Romanov, Barton, Director Fury wants to see you.”

“Thanks, Mary, we’ll head up there now.” Alea stood along with the rest to head up to Fury’s office. He probably wanted a debrief because he hadn’t been there when they had done so with Coulson.

Alea swiped her card in the reader before walking into the office. Both Fury and Coulson were already in the office.

“So Agents, I understand that while this mission was like many of the others that have been testing. You would like to continue to work together. Do I have that right?” Fury looked at the three.

“Yes.” All answered together.

“You sent me on a milk run it was bound to go into FUBAR range.” Clint leaned up against the wall and stared down at Fury.

Fury nodded and handed some paperwork back to Coulson and dismissed them. That was it Strike Team Delta now consisted of three members and headed by Agent Coulson.


End file.
